Pour briser la glace
by Ocne
Summary: L'hiver achève et Gilraen est réticente à demander l'aide au maître d'Imladris. Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra briser la glace...
1. Chapitre 1

**Pour briser la glace**

Tous les personnages et les endroits que vous reconnaissez appartiennent au professeur Tolkien. Les erreurs sont miennes.

**Chapitre 1**

Gilraen soupira. L'hiver avait laissé sa place au printemps et la vallée d'Imladris prospérait. La jeune femme voyait les arbres vêtus de vert brillant de jeunes feuilles. Deux paliers plus bas, le jardin luxuriant de maître Elrond scintillait après la brève averse. Gilraen appuya son front sur le bois lisse et foncé du cadre de la fenêtre et soupira de nouveau.

Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours réussi à soigner son enfant. Elle avait une certaine connaissance en herbes et était la mieux placée, ne serait-ce que par expérience personnelle, à soulager ces petits maux purement humains. Pourtant, cette fois, elle se retrouvait impuissante devant une fièvre.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage à la vue de l'arc-en-ciel qui enjambait les montagnes. Par-delà les Monts Brumeux, le ciel se dégageait après l'orage. Le tonnerre avait effrayé son fils, mais l'enfant s'était rendormi. Il était fatigué, affaibli par la fièvre qui n'arrêtait pas de grimper et, Gilraen se l'avoua à contre-cœur, par les infusions qu'elle lui donnait.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la fenêtre. Un vent tiède apporta l'odeur de la terre humide et Gilraen ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas quitté sa chambre? À part les brèves excursions à la cuisine, une semaine entière était passée depuis qu'Aragorn… Estel, se corrigea-t-elle, le seigneur Elrond lui donna le nom d'Estel. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Estel s'était couché avec une toux. Un simple refroidissement, avait-elle pensé sur le moment. Mais, en l'espace d'une nuit, le malaise draina son enfant de toute sa vitalité.

Gilraen inspira profondément. Elle devait trouver un remède. Le petit n'avait que trois ans ; ses forces étaient insuffisantes pour un tel combat. Un corbeau croassa tout près et la jeune femme sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par le son rauque.

"Maman?"

Gilraen referma la fenêtre et s'approcha du petit lit où son fils semblait se fondre avec les draps. Hier encore, ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif, mais aujourd'hui, bien que la fièvre n'avait pas baissé, il était pâle.

"Estel", murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le lit.

L'enfant la regarda, confus :

"Où est papa?"

Gilraen se figea, sa main suspendue dans les airs.

"Papa est parti, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Tu le sais, mon petit. Essais de dormir, maintenant. Tout va bien aller."

"Mais papa…"

Gilraen prit une grande inspiration et caressa les joues brûlantes.

"Shhh, Estel, shhh. Tu dois te reposer."

"Veux pas."

Gilraen sourit malgré elle. Si Estel pouvait s'obstiner, il n'allait pas si mal. Son sourire s'effaça lorsque les paupières de l'enfant se refermèrent. Le petit visage, privé de la lumière du regard, devint gris.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir. Il était temps de demander de l'aide. Sauf que… Sauf qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Le plus grand guérisseur de la Terre du Milieu était au bout du couloir et elle ne voulait pas. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se redressa, le regard rivé sur la porte. Personne n'était venu s'informer de la raison de son absence depuis une semaine. Elle serra son fils contre elle et retourna vers la fenêtre ovale. S'asseyant sur le large rebord, elle laissa les rayons du soleil les envelopper tous les deux. Le regard fixe, Gilraen se remémora l'année qu'elle venait de passer à Fondcombe.

Elrond ne tenait pas à les héberger, elle et son fils. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait accepté. Elle se rappelait encore son regard - la surprise, puis une soudaine attention - lorsque le maître d'Imladris avait fixé l'enfant dans les yeux.

"Estel", avait-il dit ce jour-là.

Ses fils s'étaient regardés, leurs visages identiquement indéchiffrables. Gilraen ne savait pas lequel était Elladan et lequel Elrohir. Elrond lui avait rendu l'enfant :

"Dame Gilraen, avait-il rajouté, la mort si prématurée de votre mari nous chagrine tous. Vous pouvez demeurer ici. Nous veillerons à votre sécurité."

Elle était restée. L'année s'était écoulée lentement, comme si le temps contournait cette vallée verte. Les elfes vaquaient à leurs préoccupations sans s'occuper de deux humains. Gilraen en avait été reconnaissante. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne sortait que pour les repas. Elle avait vingt-six ans et avait aimé Arathorn de toute son âme. Maintenant qu'il était mort, elle ne désirait plus la compagnie de personne. Surtout pas celle des elfes qui passaient à son côté, froids et silencieux. Estel lui suffisait amplement. Elle pouvait s'occuper de lui et l'élever seule, elle en était sûre. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à baisser la fièvre.

Gilraen scruta le visage de son fils. Il dormait toujours, épuisé par les quelques mots qu'il avait dits. Comme il avait maigri! Elle serra les paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber, puis se leva, emplie d'une résolution nouvelle. Un an auparavant, en apprenant la mort de son mari, elle avait abandonné tout espoir de bonheur. À présent, elle se départit de son orgueil.

La jeune femme n'avait pas atteint le bout du couloir, quand elle vit celui qu'elle cherchait. Elrond se tenait dos à elle sur un balcon ensoleillé couvert de verdure. Gilraen s'avança. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'elfe, sachant très bien qu'il avait entendu son approche. Il ne se retournait pas et sa résolution fléchit. C'est un guérisseur, se dit-elle. Il ne refusera pas de m'aider.

"Seigneur Elrond?" appela Gilraen au bout d'un moment.

Le maître d'Imladris se retourna avec un sourire poli.

* * *

C'est la première fois à vie que je poste sur un site de fanfiction. Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que je continue? 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elrond observait la rivière qui coulait en cascades, vêtue de mousse blanche et d'éclairs argentés. La fraîcheur des embruns se mêlait à l'odeur de dernières violettes. Les myosotis coloraient le sol des bosquets voisins. Bientôt fleuriront les sorbiers, puis les tilleuls et les soirs chauds résonneront de trilles d'oiseaux.

Elrond s'étira avec un petit sourire. Avant peu, le temps sera assez chaud pour l'enfant de s'amuser dans le jardin. Le maître d'Imladris avait observé de loin les deux mortels sous son toit. Gilraen pleurait son mari et Elrond comprenait son besoin de solitude. Si elle recherchait la consolation dans la seule compagnie de son enfant, tel était son choix. Quant au petit, il avait besoin de sa mère. Elrond espérait seulement que, avec la venue du beau temps, la jeune femme aurait la sagesse de s'apercevoir qu'Estel avait aussi besoin de vivre sa vie d'enfant.

Voilà une semaine qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre. Elrond savait ce qui se passait dans sa demeure. Si Gilraen ne venait pas à lui…

Un bruit de pas trop lourds pour un elfe interrompit ses pensées. Elrond écouta la démarche hésitante de Gilraen et se retourna à son appel. Maintenant qu'il voyait l'enfant de proche, il était surpris que Gilraen avait attendu aussi longtemps.

"Seigneur Elrond, pardonnez le dérangement…" commença la jeune femme.

Elrond coupa ses excuses d'un signe de la main.

"Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

"Il est enfiévré depuis une semaine. Ce n'était pas aussi grave, mais depuis deux jours… Je ne sais plus quoi faire! S'il vous plaît…"

L'enfant bougea, ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage de l'elfe penché sur lui.

"J'ai rêvé à papa", confia-t-il en souriant.

Elrond entendit le souffle de Gilraen s'arrêter. Les bras de la jeune femme se resserrèrent convulsivement et Estel piailla en protestation. Elrond tendit ses mains vers le garçon. Gilraen se détourna pour cacher ses larmes.

"Était-ce un beau rêve?" demanda le seigneur elfe en pressant les couvertures plus près autour du petit corps.

La tête ébouriffée se souleva de son épaule. L'enfant, ses yeux obscurcis par la maladie, regarda sans comprendre les murs du large couloir qu'ils traversaient. Il finit par voir Elrond et sourit de nouveau :

"Papa m'apprenait à grimper un arbre."

Elrond opina en silence et ouvrit la large porte arquée qui menait dans ses chambres. Elladan et Elrohir, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, levèrent la tête d'un même geste. Ils virent l'enfant, refermèrent le livre qu'ils lisaient à deux et se levèrent pour quitter.

Estel, sa faiblesse momentanément oubliée, observait la pièce inconnue. Le grand elfe l'avait déposé sur un sofa bleu-vert doux au toucher. L'arc de la fenêtre s'ouvrait sur les montagnes. Deux elfes tout pareils, sombres sur le fond du ciel bleu, le contemplaient sans bouger. Le garçon cligna des yeux. Il se rappelait d'eux et de la nuit quand sa maman et lui avaient quitté la maison. Mais peut-être étais-ce un rêve? Estel ne savait plus. Son attention dévia vers la gauche où des rayons de livres occupaient tout le mur. À sa droite, scintillants dans la lumière du soleil, Estel vit des flacons avec des liquides jaunes et transparents. Il regarda le mortier, le pilon, des contenants avec des poudres foncées et grimaça.

Une légère toile grise s'écarta dans le coin du mur gauche et le grand elfe, qui était parti pendant un temps, réapparut avec un oreiller et des couvertures dans les bras.

"Vous ferez comme ma maman?" demanda Estel.

Elrond ferma la fenêtre et s'approcha de l'enfant :

"Non."

"Bien! Veux plus d'infusions!"

Elrond eut un bref rire. À côté de la porte, Elladan et Elrohir se retournèrent.

Elrond mit sa cargaison des couvertures sur une chaise et disparut une nouvelle fois derrière le rideau gris. Il revint avec un bassin d'eau chaude qu'il laissa sur le plancher près du sofa.

"Plus d'infusions, hein?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de l'enfant.

"Ça goûte mauvais", se plaignit le garçon.

Le guérisseur sourit. Il fixa son patient qui, la première excitation passée, se rendormait, pâle d'épuisement.

"Non, pas d'infusions cette fois. Estel, appela-t-il en prenant le petit visage entre ses mains, regarde-moi."

Les paupières de l'enfant se soulevèrent à peine.

"Oui, c'est bien. Il n'est pas encore temps de dormir. Regarde-moi."

Le garçon obéit. Pendant un moment, l'elfe et l'enfant se regardèrent, immobiles, puis Estel bâilla. Sa tête enfin dégagée du brouillard visqueux, il rit. Il aurait pu courir, voler peut-être, mais son corps en décida autrement. Enveloppé d'une paix aussi profonde que le ciel, Estel s'endormit avec un soupir de bien-être. Le regard gris, empli d'une clarté douce du guérisseur apaisa ses rêves.

Elrond dégagea l'enfant des couvertures humides. Bientôt la chemise de lin trempée par la sueur rejoignit la pile sur le plancher. Elrond s'occupa de son petit patient avec une diligence attentionnée et Estel ne s'éveilla ni au contact tiède du linge mouillé ni de la toile moelleuse. Baigné, essuyé et recouvert des draps chauds, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un murmure satisfait.

Elrond le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Lequel de vous a grimpé sur le chêne devant les fenêtres de la dame Gilraen?" s'enquit-il enfin sans se retourner.

Il avait parlé en elfique, maintenant que l'enfant était endormi.

Elladan et Elrohir se regardèrent, puis s'approchèrent de leur père.

"Tous les deux, répondit Elladan. Nous aimons y aller pour voir le lever du soleil."

"Aah. Dans ce cas, ce sera votre responsabilité à tous les deux d'enseigner à Estel à grimper les arbres", fit Elrond sans cacher son amusement.

Ses fils regardèrent le garçon, confus.

"Père, dit Elrohir après un moment de silence, je sais que les mortels grandissent vite, mais sûrement qu'il est encore trop jeune?"

"Il faudrait lui apprendre l'elfique, poursuivit Elrond comme si de rien n'était. Dame Gilraen nous a confié ce privilège."

Les yeux d'Elladan redevinrent froids. Elrohir serra les dents, ses narines dilatées. Le seigneur elfe les observa, imperturbable.

"C'est une décision judicieuse, dit-il et ses fils baissèrent la tête devant son regard. Peut-être plus que mon choix de vous enseigner l'art de la guérison…"

Les deux têtes sombres se redressèrent avec sursaut. Elladan, ses joues soudain colorées, ramassa la pile du linge humide par terre. Elrohir le suivit dans la pièce dissimulée par le rideau avec le bassin d'eau refroidie.

"Car un guérisseur se doit de contrôler ses émotions", murmura le seigneur elfe en les suivant des yeux.

Il rajusta les couvertures autour de l'enfant, roulé en boule en plein milieu de l'oreiller, et se leva quand ses fils revinrent.

"N'ouvrez pas la fenêtre", conseilla-t-il.

Elladan et Elrohir opinèrent, contrits, puis se rassirent sur le rebord pour veiller. Elrond sourit ; la leçon avait été comprise. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la voix d'Elrohir l'arrêta :

"Père, à propos des arbres. Estel va sûrement demander…"

Le seigneur d'Imladris se retourna.

"Sûrement. Et je jugerais quand il sera prêt."

Il rit en voyant l'expression déconfite du jeune elfe. Ses fils connaissaient l'empressement des mortels, mais Elrond se demanda combien de temps ils sauront résister contre la fougue et l'obstination d'un enfant des hommes. Le seigneur d'Imladris referma la porte sur lui et redevint sérieux. Il testerait la patience d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et de bien d'autres pour éviter la répétition de l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre, où personne, à part Gilraen, n'avait entendu la voix d'Estel de tout l'hiver.

- Fin -

* * *

À 

**Sielge** : Tu reçois le prix du tout premier (ou toute première :-) à m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je t'offre donc un _gros_ merci! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Cornett** : Tu me rajoute à la liste de tes fanfictions préférées? Me voilà tout émue :-) Merci! Je suis contente que tu as aimé le début et espère que la suite t'a plu aussi.

**Estel la Rodeuse** : Merci de ton commentaire. J'ai vu sur ta bio que tu aimes la famille elfique d'Aragorn. As-tu apprécié ma façon de les écrire?

**Marine** : Merci bien pour tes bons mots. Comme tu as pu voir, Gilraen n'était pas le personnage principal de cette histoire. J'espère que le changement du point de vue n'était pas trop décevant.

* * *

**N/A **La prochaine histoire que j'ai en tête concerne Estel et est très, très sombre. SVP, dites-moi si vous êtes intéressés à lire quelque chose de ce genre ou préférez au contraire vous en tenir loin. Il n'y a encore rien d'écrit et, dans tous les cas, ça va prendre un bon moment. Mais j'aimerais savoir s'il y a de l'intérêt ou pas. 


End file.
